


Marriage ~ Michiru no Yume

by lextenou



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alcohol Induced Amnesia, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Anachronism, Creeper Being Creepy, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Duel For A Lady's Honor, F/F, Idiots in Love, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage of Convenience, Silver Millennium Era, Temporary Amnesia, The Ginzuishou Can Do Anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Michiru has received an ultimatum from her mother - marry by Saturday, or she will be married on Sunday. There are only two things wrong with this proposition: first, the spouse chosen by her mother is thoroughly unsuitable; secondly, there are those pesky emotions for Haruka that keep coming to the forefront of her mind...





	Marriage ~ Michiru no Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written circa 2001. This fic is being posted with minimal editing and the author reserves the right to revisit and rewrite this story at any time.

 

**Part One**

 

"WHAT?!" the Neptunian princess shrieked. Her mother sighed, tucking a stray strand of green hair away from her face.

"Don't shriek, darling. It's horribly unladylike," the Queen mused, looking over her eighteen-year-old daughter critically.

"I'm terrible sorry for my rudeness, mother, but I was caught completely unaware," Michiru replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have been. It _is_ in the law books."

"And I have been away in training or at war for the past eight-and-a-half years and have never seen the law books," Michiru replied. The Queen raised an eyebrow. She sniffed.

"Well, no matter. Law is law. It's a similar one as in many of the moons and planets in this area of the solar system. You must be wed by the passing of your eighteen and half years or a husband shall be chosen for you. It's a very common law for princesses, Michiru dear."

"But I'm a senshi, mother. Doesn't that change it? I cannot very well stay home and be a wife and mother while I'm at battle, can I?"

"Yes, well, see, it has never come up before. The last senshi of Neptune was not a princess, so the issue was never raised. Besides, there is no law against senshi being married." Her mother was examining her manicure critically now.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Michiru asked.

"No, dear. It's the law. Besides that, your father and I have already picked out a husband for you."

"What?" Queen Neptune looked up from her nails.

"Yes. Prince Itanhe from one of Venus' moons." Michiru felt like she was going to throw up.

\---

"LIKE HELL I AM!!" the enraged blonde shouted behind her shoulder as she stalked out of the palace.

"Princess! Princess!!" her father's advisor called, following her. She whirled around, her navy dress flowing behind her in the wind. She picked up the chubby man by the collar and held his face inches from her flashing eyes. "I am not getting married just because a law says so. Understand?!" she hissed in his face before dropping him on the ground.

"Oh, the King is not going to like this!" poor little Tomas sighed as he watched Haruka disappear from sight.

\--- 

Michiru stood on the balcony of the bedroom she had last inhabited when she was ten years old, looking out over the oceans. She felt completely at ease. The wind whipped her hair all about her face, caressing her soothingly as the tears fell freely.

She knew Itanhe. She had met him before. He was rude, crass, insensitive, unattractive, and just generally repulsive. And, she thought, closing her eyes, apparently her fiancée.

"Penny for your thoughts," a deep voice murmured near by. Michiru's eyes snapped open. She turned around in shock, forgetting about her state.

"Haruka?" she said in wonder. She rushed to her former roommate’s side, a curious half-smile on her face. "What on Earth are you doing here?" Haruka's eyes widened as she saw Michiru's watery eyes and tear-stained face.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked. Michiru titled her head to one side curiously.

"What?" Haruka half-smiled and gently traced a tear track down Michiru's right cheek. Michiru blushed.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?" Haruka asked. Michiru quickly wiped the remainder of the tears away from her face and smiled.

"I asked first, Haruka," Michiru said. She gestured at the long dress the Uranian Princess wore. "And it's ladies first, right?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I left Uranus. I don't like their laws," Haruka replied simply.

"You - you left your planet, your kingdom?!"

"Yeah. Until they revise that stupid law." Haruka scowled. "Governments can be so damn stupid."

"I know. What's your disputed law? It can't be worse than mine," Michiru said, shuddering a bit at the thought of Itanhe.

"I don't know about that," Haruka replied. "I, apparently, have to get married before I turn 19. Period. End of discussion."

"Mine's worse," Michiru replied. "If _I_ don't get married by Saturday, I have to marry Prince Itanhe, probably on Sunday."

"That pervert?!" Haruka said, shocked. She shuddered, thinking of Itanhe and Michiru. Michiru, Haruka thought to herself, deserves a million times better than Itanhe; Michiru is gorgeous, elegant, refined, sweet, generous, adorable, funny, ingenious, kind, unbelievably sexy, unattainable - Haruka stopped herself before her mind went too far down a road that she wasn't prepared to travel yet.

"Yes. I will be Mrs. Pervert, the third," Michiru joked, but with a tone of sadness.

"Do you think we could talk to Queen Serenity? Maybe she could - "

"The only thing the Queen could do would be to officiate the ceremony," Michiru replied. "She chose to have each planet govern itself independently."

"Dammit!" Haruka said, slamming her fist into the wall of the castle. "Why do we have to get married?"

Michiru giggled. "Haruka, don't say it like that. It almost sounds as if you and I are..." Michiru trailed off, her face slowly broke into a mischievous grin.

"What?" That grin always made Haruka nervous.

"Haruka, do you *ever* want to get married? I mean, seriously married to someone?" Michiru asked. Haruka made a face.

"Michiru, can you really imagine me, Haruka of Uranus, married to some man?" Haruka asked. Michiru bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"But, you have to get married to someone before next January and I have to marry someone before September 6th, right?" Haruka nodded, fidgeting uncomfortably in her dress.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember that couple from Venus who Queen Serenity married a year or so ago? Sara and Hanako?" Haruka nodded, lost for a second before it all clicked. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Michiru! You aren't suggesting - ?!" Michiru grabbed Haruka's slender hand and kissed it. She looked up at her shocked friend with a grin.

"Haruka, would you marry me?"

\--- 

The mature, elegant, well-mannered Queen Serenity nearly spit out her tea. She stared incredulously at the two senshi before her.

"You - you want me to what?" Serenity stuttered.

"Marry us, your highness," Haruka replied, with a grin. Michiru lightly smacked her on the arm. Haruka was really enjoying the shock factor of this more than she should. Serenity looked from Haruka to Michiru and back again.

"And where, may I ask, did this come from? I had no idea that the two of you were even in this sort of relationship," the Queen said, regaining her composure.

"Ah, well," Haruka began.

"We're not going to lie to you, your majesty. We're not," Michiru spoke up. Serenity wrinkled her forehead slightly.

"Then why in the universe do you want to get married?"

"Because," Michiru said. "If I don't get married before Saturday, my mother is going to have me married on Sunday." Serenity arched an eyebrow.

"To whom exactly?"

"Prince Itanhe," Michiru replied. Haruka bit her lip to keep from laughing as even Queen Serenity made a face.

"Ugh," Serenity said softly. She looked at Haruka carefully. "What about you, Uranus?"

"I have to be married before I turn nineteen. Period," Haruka replied. She glanced over at Michiru. "Plus, there's no way in Hell I'm letting that pervert marry Michiru."

"Hmm," the Queen said, looking at them very thoughtfully. "I am going to have to give this some thought. As a policy, I never marry couples who are not in love." Serenity sighed. "But, then again, I have to consider, which is the lesser of the two evils: marrying two good friends who are not in love, or watching those same friends be married unwillingly." She bit her lip and rose from her chair. "I am going to have to think this over. I'll give you my answer in tomorrow. You two will find your old room in order if you wish to stay over." Michiru nodded.

"Thank you," she said. She and Haruka began to leave.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to each of you individually, I think, before I make a decision. Neptune, could you stay and talk with me a while?" Michiru smiled.

"Certainly." Haruka nodded shortly to each of them before leaving.

\--- 

"Neptune," Serenity began. "Michiru, I have watched you and Uranus grow up together since you two were only ten years old. And, I think I know the two of you fairly well now."

Michiru nodded, sipping her tea quietly. The Queen had adjourned them to her personal sitting room, where they were quietly having tea like friends instead of Queen and senshi.

"I need to know some things before I make this decision. I know that you and Uranus have become very close, very good friends." Michiru nodded. "And you do realize that this is a permanent decision?" Michiru nodded again, wondering what exactly the Queen was getting at. "What, then, would you do if one of you fell in love?"

"Well, what would we do in our current situation?" Michiru asked. "I can positively say that I will never love Itanhe, and as for Haruka . . . " Michiru trailed off.

"No, dear, that's not what I meant," Serenity said gently. "I meant what if one of you falls in love with the other?" Michiru nearly dropped her teacup.

"E -excuse me?"

"I have seen this sort of thing happen before. Two people, just friends, get married for convenience or companionship, and one ends up falling in love with the other. It's always very sad. Like being taunted with what you cannot have on a daily basis."

"Well, I can't speak for Haruka," Michiru said, as a slightly wistful look came over her face. "But, I think it would be better to have the one you love with you every day, to see her happy, even though you know she's not really yours, then to never see her at all." She looked up at met Serenity's gaze and smiled, blushing a bit before sipping her tea again.

"Oh, my," Serenity murmured to herself as a realization hit her. Michiru looked at her with a smile.

"What?" she asked. Serenity took a sip of tea.

"Nothing, dear," she replied, her mind working a million miles a minute.

\--- 

Haruka lay sprawled across her double bed, writing in something. Suddenly, a pillow smashed into her face.

"Your turn, darling," Michiru said with a grin as she walked into the bedroom she and Haruka had shared when they lived on the Moon. Haruka looked up from the book she was writing in and laughed.

"Why, thank you, love," Haruka replied, chucking the pillow back at Michiru, who neatly dodged it. Haruka snapped her book closed and placed it into her dimensional pocket. "So did you pass the test or whatever it was?" Michiru laughed and walked over to Haruka.

"Of course. Now," she laid her index finger on the tip of Haruka's nose. "It's all up to you to save me from that Itanhe and yourself from God knows who."

"No pressure, right?" she laughed, crossing her eyes a bit as she focused on the finger touching her nose.

"Right," Michiru replied with a wink as she reached out to smooth Haruka's messy hair.

\--- 

"Have a seat, Uranus, no, Haruka," Serenity said with a kind smile. Haruka's eyes widened for a second before she started to laugh.

"Sorry," she said as she sat down across from the Queen. "But you usually don't call me Haruka unless I'm in trouble." Serenity laughed. "Actually," Haruka continued, "I think the last time you called me Haruka was about a year and a half ago when I decided to steal Pluto's time key again and actually succeeded."

"Oh, right, I had almost forgotten about that, but I don't think poor Pluto ever will. You nearly gave her a coronary," Serenity said with a smile. Haruka laughed almost triumphantly at the memory.

"Well, it was her own fault! She put the key down to go see what that mysterious meowing was," Haruka replied.

"Who was that meowing anyway? You refused to tell us then." Haruka laughed.

"Sorry, I was sworn to secrecy," Haruka replied with a wink.

"Oh, so it _was_ Neptune. I thought so," Serenity replied. Haruka coughed.

"Uh - " Serenity looked at her curiously.

"You know, we told you repeatedly that if you confessed who your accomplice was that you wouldn't be punished as severely."

"Ah, I know. I remember," Haruka replied.

"Then, why didn't you tell? You do realize that she would have only gotten a lecture, nothing more, right?"

"I know."

"Haruka, why are you agreeing to help Michiru out this time?" Serenity asked. Haruka was startled by the sudden subject change.

"Why? Well, because she and I are both in unfair situations. I know that I am not going to want to get married before the end of January , and - "

"How do you know that, Haruka? A lot can happen in four months. You could meet someone and fall in love," Serenity replied. Haruka shook her head.

"No. That - I - " she looked at the Queen and shook her head again, smiling a bit. "No. That won't happen." Serenity raised an eyebrow and nodded, smiling knowingly.

"Have you given any thought to what would happen if one of you fell in love?"

"With someone else or with one another?" Haruka asked.

"One another. Someone else, I'm not worried about as much." Serenity leaned forward in her chair. "Haruka, what would you do if Michiru fell in love with you?"

"That won't be a problem," Haruka replied confidently.

"Why is that?" Serenity asked.

"Michiru is straight," Haruka replied. Serenity almost fell out of her chair.

\--- 

"You will?" Michiru said, her eyes sparkling. Serenity nodded. Michiru glanced happily at Haruka before stepping forward to hug the Queen. "Oh, thank you!"

"You do realize, however, that you are going to have to keep up the pretense of being happily in love?" Serenity asked, pulling away. "I don't want your families furious with me for marrying you two just to outsmart them."

"Of course," Michiru replied. "The law on my planet actually states that I must either marry for love or the person that my mother chooses."

"Well, ah, that means handholding, touching quite a bit, and," Serenity cleared her throat. "Kissing."

"That won't be a problem," Haruka spoke up. "I'm a good kisser, right, Michiru?" Michiru blushed and glared at Haruka while the Queen raised her eyebrows almost off of her forehead.

"I don't know, Haruka. You were good for a thirteen-year-old - "

"Oi!" Haruka protested.

"Ah, Neptune, please explain," the Queen interrupted.

"Before we went off to battle for the first time," Michiru said. "I was petrified. I was certain I was going to die." She shot Haruka a Look. "Then, I made the mistake of complaining to my darling roommate that I was going to die without even being kissed, and, so Haruka - " Serenity held up her hands.

"I see," she said.

"Now, what do you mean by 'good for a thirteen-year-old'?" Haruka asked, still stuck on this statement. Michiru looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't know now. And, besides - " The rest of Michiru's statement was cut off as Haruka pulled Michiru close, dipping her backwards, and kissing her deeply.

Serenity allowed this scene to continue for about a minute before clearing her throat delicately. Haruka quite calmly put Michiru back upright, straightened up, and looked at the Queen. Michiru, on the other hand, was quite dazed and breathless from the kiss.

"See," Haruka said.” It won't be a problem."

"Apparently," an amused Serenity replied.

"Who in the world have you been practicing on?" Michiru finally managed to squeak out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Haruka replied with a grin.

**Part Two**

"Oh, great," Michiru grumbled, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Haruka asked. Michiru held up her bare wrist for inspection.

"I forgot my communicator in our room," Michiru replied with a sigh.

"Oh, well, you go on in. I'll go get it for you," Haruka said. Michiru looked up at the castle with some apprehension.

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked. Haruka nodded.

"Of course. After all,” she held up her left hand, letting the night lights catch the simple gold band on her ring finger. "What are wives for, love?"

\--- 

"Michi!" a male voice boomed from behind her. Michiru turned around and raised an eyebrow at the tall, bumbling young man coming towards her. He took her right hand, grinning broadly while he tried to look down her dress. Michiru snatched her hand away.

"Itanhe-san," she said quietly, stressing the suffix that had so obviously been missing from her own name. "How are you this evening?" she said politely.

"Ah, Michi! There's no need for formalities between us!" he replied, throwing his arm around her shoulder, and, yes, still trying to look down her perfectly molded white dress. Michiru wriggled out of his grasp.

"Isn't there, Itanhe-san?" she said coldly. "Now, if you will excuse me -" She turned to leave, but an unwanted arm circled around her waist.

"Michi! Don't tell me that your mother hasn't told you yet!" Itanhe exclaimed. Michiru removed his wandering hand from her body. Itanhe laughed at her. "We're getting married tomorrow!" Michiru chuckled softly behind her right hand.

"I am not getting married to you, Itanhe-san."

"Ah, I see! Michi is playing hard to get!" he declared, making a motion towards her again. Michiru stepped backwards, bumping into someone.

"Show time," a low voice hissed in her ear as the two arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Michiru smiled as Haruka fastened the communicator watch around her wrist without ever letting go of her waist. Itanhe faltered for a split second. He drew himself up tall.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet," Itanhe said. Haruka chuckled to herself and let go of Michiru, stepping towards Itanhe. "Prince Itanhe from the Venus Federation. Michi's fiancé." Haruka glanced at Michiru in amusement.

"Michi?" she said with a laugh. Michiru gave her a Look. Haruka cleared her throat and turned back to Itanhe with a grin. She shook Itanhe's hand tightly, making him grimace in pain. "Haruka of Uranus," she said, releasing his hand to step back and put her left arm around Michiru's shoulders. Michiru reached up, letting her left fingers entangle themselves with Haruka's. The light caught their wedding bands. Haruka grinned. "Michiru's wife. Nice to meet you."

\--- 

"Michiru dear," the Queen of Neptune said in surprise as a very annoyed Michiru walked through the doors to the throne room with Haruka, Itanhe trailing after. The Queen gave Haruka and once over and rolled her eyes at her daughter's odd friends. This woman, although very striking in appearance, almost looked like a man and was wearing a tuxedo to boot! "Whenever did you get home?"

"Itanhe-san just informed me that the wedding is completely planned and will be at high noon tomorrow," a fuming Michiru said. "Is this true, Mother?"

"Control your temper, dear, your face is turning a shade of red that clashes horridly with your hair," the Queen made a disgusted face. Michiru bit her lip.

"Actually, I think that the flush on her face compliments her hair color nicely," Haruka spoke up.

"Thank you," Michiru said softly, looking down. Michiru's mother's face turned the shade of red that her daughter's had earlier.

"Itanhe, please be a dear and fetch Michiru a drink. I believe she's feeling a bit ill," Queen Neptune said, glaring at her daughter's strange companion who dared to reprimand her. Itanhe nodded and left the room, the door slamming a bit behind him. "And who in the world might you be?" Queen Neptune asked Haruka.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," Haruka apologized. "I am Crown Princess Haruka of Uranus, senshi to Queen Serenity." Haruka bowed slightly.

"Princess?" Queen Neptune scoffed slightly. "I'm terribly sorry. I failed to realize that there was such a Princess amongst my daughter's acquaintances."

"There will be no wedding tomorrow, Mother," Michiru spoke up, before her mother could continue. Queen Neptune laughed lightly.

"Of course there will, Michiru, don't be silly. I already told you that the law says -"

"The law states 'The Crown Princess of the royal kingdom of Neptune may wed for love to the person of her choosing before the morning that she has reached half-past eighteen years of age. However, by not doing so, she forfeits her right to choose her mate, and thus, in order to secure the kingdom, a suitable person will be chosen for her by her parents.' " Michiru recited calmly. Queen Neptune nodded.

"Precisely, dear. I see that you have finally gotten around to reading the laws of this kingdom." Michiru ignored the insult.

"And, therefore, Mother, I am not getting married tomorrow."

"But, Michiru, dear - " Queen Neptune said in exasperation.

"Because I am already married." Michiru finished calmly.

"What?" Queen Neptune said in a low voice. "Where exactly is this mythological person that you have wed without my consultation?" Itanhe chose that moment to reappear with the drink for Michiru.

"Here you are," Itanhe said with a smirk. Haruka looked at him suspiciously.

"Thank you, Itanhe-san," Michiru said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Itanhe, please leave us," Queen Neptune said, barely keeping herself under control. Itanhe nodded and left the room again. Haruka noticed a slight clatter as Itanhe dropped something near the door. "So, daughter, where is he?" Queen Neptune asked, snapping Haruka back to attention of the matter at hand.

"She, Mother," Michiru said. Queen Neptune's eyes widened. Haruka put her arm around Michiru, who leaned against her and took another drink from the glass. "I married Haruka."

"Ha - You married a _woman_?!" the enraged Queen exclaimed, leaping up.

"Of course. The law says I have until tomorrow morning to marry someone I love or I have to marry Itanhe-san. So, I married Haruka." Michiru took another drink.

"No! I - I simply refuse to believe it!" Queen Neptune said, sinking back into her throne.

"Mother! I -"

"If we weren't married," Haruka said suddenly. "Do you really think your daughter would let me do this?" Haruka whirled a surprised Michiru around and drew her into a long kiss, almost causing the poor Princess of Neptune to spill her drink. Haruka put Michiru back upright.

"Will you stop doing that when I'm trying to talk?!" Michiru gasped out. Haruka just chuckled and reached her arm around Michiru, playing with her wife's long hair.

"And just _when_ did you get married?" Michiru's mother finally spurted out as Haruka continued to wind Michiru's hair lazily around one of her fingers.

"Yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, Mother, but it was a relatively quiet and simple ceremony. No guests. Queen Serenity married us and Setsuna of Pluto, stood as witness for us," a somewhat recovered Michiru replied coolly, trying to hide the thrill of finally getting the best of her mother. She took yet another drink.

Haruka noticed a strange taste on her lips from the kiss. She looked at Michiru's glass suspiciously as her wife took another gulp of it.

_A gulp?_ Haruka thought. _Since when did Michiru gulp?_

"Well, you - you just can't marry a woman!" Queen Neptune repeated.

"The law says 'person'. It does not specify man or woman. Besides," Michiru looked at Haruka and smiled. "I love her." Haruka couldn't help but smile back, but she noticed Michiru's eyes looked a bit strange. Michiru took another drink, finally polishing off the once full glass. She looked around herself. "Now, where's Itanhe-san? That drink was very delicious."

"Itanhe," Haruka muttered under her breath, her eyes narrowing. She left Michiru's side and snatched the object she had heard fall earlier.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Queen Neptune demanded. This - this - this _person_ was very rude.

Haruka opened the small container and recoiled at the strong stench of alcohol and something she couldn't identify. She threw it on the ground. "Dammit!"

"Haruka!" Michiru protested, whirling around. She turned a bit too quickly, though, and Haruka just barely caught her. "Thank you, love," Michiru giggled.

"Queen Neptune," Haruka said, trying to steady Michiru. "I apologize. I'm afraid we are going to have to cut this meeting short. Itanhe seems to have put alcohol and perhaps even some form of drug into my wife's drink."

"He what?!" Michiru and her mother said in unison. Haruka led the stumbling Michiru out of the room, nearly running into a hovering Itanhe. Michiru wriggled out of Haruka's arms to stand up straight and glare at Itanhe.

"Oh! Is Michi not feeling well?" Itanhe asked. "I'll be more than happy to take her home for you. It would be my pleasure." He leered at Michiru. "Shall we - "

The rest of Itanhe's statement was cut off as Haruka's fist connected with his jaw and sent him crumpling to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ go anywhere near her again, you bastard," Haruka practically spat at the crumpled Prince. She put her arm around to support Michiru, who was now walking rather unsteadily, and together they left the palace.

\--- 

"Haruka?" Michiru's ever so slightly slurred voice piped up. Haruka walked over to the door. Michiru was standing right next to their bed, looking sad.

"Yeah?" Haruka asked, now amused at the drunken little senshi. Michiru turned her back to Haruka and lifted her hair up.

"I think my zipper's stuck," she said, turning her head to peer at Haruka in between the crux of her arm. "Could you help me change?" Haruka smiled.

"Sure, no problem," she replied, walking over to Michiru. Haruka's eyes widened as she started to unzip the dress. She had forgotten that this dress was specially made for Michiru - she never needed a bra with it. Haruka swallowed hard.

She slowly unzipped the dress the rest of the way down, ending right past the waistline. Haruka's thumb was just barely over the edge of the zipper, running lightly down Michiru's back, making Michiru shiver slightly.

"A - are you cold, Michiru?" Haruka asked, her voice catching a bit. This was almost too much for the poor woman - the unattainable object of her only desire, so close to her, adorably drunk, and nearly half-nude. Michiru turned to face Haruka and nodded with a look in her eyes that Haruka had never seen before.

She reached her arms up, wrapping them around Haruka's neck, and subsequently letting her dress fall to the floor. Haruka's eyes were as round as saucers as Michiru's fingers began toying with the strands of hair on Haruka's neck. Their eyes locked.

"Could you warm me up?" Michiru whispered before pulling the blonde's lips onto hers.

\--- 

Michiru groaned as a stray beam of light escaped from the curtains and slapped her across the face. She sat up and rubbed her head as the throbbing pain started. She heard a familiar laugh nearby and glanced up to see Haruka standing in the door, stirring a glass of some strange substance.

"How's my little drunkard this morning?" Haruka asked with her usual half grin.

"Oh, shut up, Haruka," Michiru grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.. Haruka's voice normally soothed her, but today it was like fingernails on a chalkboard. _Nice, gorgeous, manicured fingernails_ , Michiru reasoned, peeking out to look at Haruka, _but nails all the same_. Haruka walked over to her hung over spouse and held up the glass for inspection.

"I brought you something," she said very softly. Michiru poked her head out of the covers.

"What?" she asked warily.

"Setsuna's 100% guaranteed to work hangover remedy," Haruka replied quietly, holding the glass up for inspection. Michiru sniffed at it and made a face.

"What's in it?" she asked Haruka. Haruka smiled in spite of herself at the suspicious little face peeking out of the covers.

"You probably don't want to know, but it does work." Haruka held the glass out. "Trust me."

Michiru reached one hand out from the covers to grab the glass. She scrunched up her face and downed it in one big gulp.

"Bleah," she said, handing the glass back to Haruka, who laughed. Michiru rubbed her eyes with her fists, feeling a bit better already. "What the hell happened anyway?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Have a little alcohol-induced blackout, wife?" Haruka asked with that grin. Michiru nodded, but still gave her a Look.

"The last thing that I remember is . . ." Michiru wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "Is . . . I think I couldn't get my dress unzipped or something." She lifted the covers off of her body and noticed that all she had on was underwear. She blushed slightly and pulled the covers tightly around herself. She turned back to Haruka, who now had her back to Michiru. "Wh - what happened?" Michiru asked. _Oh, God_ , Michiru thought, _please tell me I didn't make a pass at Haruka, please tell me that I didn't try to seduce her, please tell me that I didn't tell her that I lo_ -

"I, ah, helped you out of the dress," Haruka interrupted Michiru's panicked train of thought. "And then I helped you to bed. That's it." Haruka swallowed hard. She walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. A relieved Michiru sank back against the pillows, thanking the gods that she hadn't made a complete ass out of herself.

_But_ , Michiru thought, closing her eyes, _Haruka had looked away just then, and probably last night, too. She has absolutely no feelings for me in that way whatsoever_. Michiru opened her watery eyes slightly, staring at the door through which Haruka had left.

"Haruka," she whispered, closing her eyes again.

Haruka leaned against the door and closed her eyes, thanking the gods that Michiru didn't remember what she had almost done. Haruka shook her head in disgust. Almost taking advantage of Michiru in that state . . . she was practically as horrid as Itanhe.

_God_ , Haruka thought, leaning her head back against the door, _Michiru looked panicked, almost horrified at the idea of what we might have done. Imagine if I hadn't regained my sanity_ , Haruka thought sadly, _Michiru would never have felt comfortable around me again. I'd probably never see her again_. Haruka closed her eyes as tears threatened to form. _Oh, God_.

"Michiru," she whispered, fighting back the tears.

**Part Three**

_Darkness. She couldn't see anything._

_"Could you warm me up?" Michiru heard her own voice ask before she felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. She could feel warm skin under her fingertips and strong hands gently caressing her bare back, pulling her closer and closer until they were pressed up against each other._

Michiru opened her eyes. She shook her head a bit. _What the hell was that?_ she wondered.

"Good morning, wife!" an almost-too-cheerful voice called. Michiru raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Since when are you a morning person?" Michiru asked with a grin as she rolled out of bed. She walked over to where Haruka was going through her clothes.

"Since the sunrise woke me up." Haruka turned to look out their bedroom window, gazing over the Uranian land before them. The couple had come to Uranus to tell Haruka's father about their marriage, but decided on a good night's rest first.

"The sunrise? So that's the secret to a cheerful Haruka. I'll have to remember that," Michiru teased, playfully shoving Haruka out of the way so she could get something out of the closet. Before she could even get a clear look, she felt herself being lifted out of the way and plopped back down a few feet away. Haruka seemed satisfied with this and turned back to the closet.

_That touch - it's just like the one from my dream,_ Michiru thought in wonder, looking at the tall woman standing before her. _She's so strong,_ Michiru marveled, _and acts so tough. No one ever realizes what a sweet, gentle person she really is._ Again, Michiru found the gentle touch from her dream running through her mind. _Was that really just a dream?_ Michiru could still feel the lips on hers, the pressure of the other pressed up against her, the caress of the other's hands on her own back. _Or was it . . .?_

\--- 

Michiru bit her lip to stifle a laugh. Haruka glared at her and nudged her in the side. Poor Michiru couldn't help it, though. It wasn't every day that she, or anyone else for that matter, got to see Haruka of Uranus in a formal dress.

"Don't start, Michiru," Haruka said, readjusting the top of the strappy dark blue dress for the tenth time since they had left their room.

"Start what, my dear wife?" Michiru replied, her eyes wide and innocent. Haruka looked at her innocent expression and gave up with a half-laugh, half-sigh.

"Just remember that not everyone feels as comfortable in female formal wear as you do," Haruka said. Michiru was dressed in a long, flowing dress the exact shade of her hair. It fit her like a glove. Of course, Haruka reasoned, it should. Setsuna made it especially for her. Haruka wondered if Setsuna had noticed how the fabric shone ever so slightly when Michiru moved or how the curves of the dress accentuated Michiru's natural curves or how - Haruka stopped herself again, but the memory of what was beneath the dress had been permanently implanted in the mind of the poor lovesick senshi, as was the memory of what she had almost done.

"You really shouldn't feel uncomfortable, Haruka. You look fine, it's not like when Setsuna pranked you," Michiru answered. No, she corrected in her mind, better than fine. She looked the drop-dead gorgeous blonde over from head to toe, noting how the dress she always complained about hugged her in all the right places, making her slender frame seem curvier.

Haruka was about to reply when the doors to the throne room were thrown open and a tall, lean, muscular sandy-haired man came through them, with his little consultant trailing behind him nervously.

"Haruka!" the man boomed, looking angrily at them. Michiru raised an eyebrow. "You've got quite some nerve coming back here after what you pulled on Tomas, girl!"

"Oh? Is that right?" Haruka replied, shooting poor Tomas an evil look.

"Haruka!" Michiru admonished lightly. Haruka grinned at her.

"Haruka!" the man shouted, annoyed that Haruka's attention was being diverted.

"What?" Haruka replied. The man's face broke into a smile.

"Welcome home," he said in a gentle tone.

\--- 

"The Princess of Neptune, eh?" King Uranus chuckled. "You have excellent taste, Haruka."

"Papa!" Haruka groaned. Michiru blushed slightly.

"But," the King said. "I could have sworn that I received an invitation to a wedding for this evening." Michiru raised an eyebrow as the King fished an engraved piece of paper out of his dimensional pocket. "Yes, here it is. 'Dear honourable sir' blah, blah, blah 'presence at the matrimonial joining of Prince Itanhe of the Venus Federation and Princess Michiru of Neptune'" King Uranus looked up at Michiru. "Isn't that you, dear?"

Michiru felt as if her blood was going to boil over. How humiliating! She was going to kill her mother.

"Ah, Haruka," the King continued, fishing another invite out of his dimensional pocket. "You received one, too." He handed the invitation to his daughter, while glancing slightly worriedly at the ready to explode Michiru.

Haruka handed the invitation to Michiru who looked at her wife questioningly.

"Do you want to borrow my sword or are you going to use the mirror?" Haruka asked calmly. Michiru's face broke into a mischievous grin. She grabbed her mirror and proceeded to Submarine Reflection the invitation into oblivion. The King blinked several times.

"Thank you, Haruka. I feel _much_ better now." Michiru said sweetly, putting her mirror away. King Uranus began to laugh.

\--- 

_Darkness again. She couldn't see anything._

_"Could you warm me up?" Michiru heard her own voice ask before she felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. She could feel warm skin under her fingertips and strong hands gently caressing her bare back, pulling her closer and closer until they were pressed up against each other._

_She could feel the cold buttons on the other's shirt under her fingertips as she struggled to remove the pesky garment. Meanwhile, the other's hands were in her hair, cradling her head, keeping their mouths pressed together. The hands were removed for a moment, as the other wriggled out of the shirt, but their deep kiss continued._

"Michiru?" Michiru jerked herself back awake. She had dozed off, leaning against the headboard, while Haruka had been carrying on a lengthy conversation with Pluto via their communicators.

"Y - yeah?" she said sleepily.

"The inner senshi are going away for training. Queen Serenity wishes for us to return to the Moon for a while."

"Ah," Michiru mumbled, falling asleep again, still able to feel the other all around her. Haruka laughed lightly. She walked over to Michiru and pulled the covers around the sleeping beauty.

"Sweet dreams, Michiru," Haruka whispered with a soft smile before leaving their bedroom to go see her father.

\--- 

"Leaving? But you just got here!" King Uranus protested.

"Duty calls, Papa. You know that," Haruka replied. The King made a face.

"I know. Just - just make sure you two come back and visit again, all right? It's boring here without you to liven things up. Right, Tomas?" King Uranus asked. The ever-present Tomas looked slightly frightened, but nodded.

"Ye- ye - yes, Princess, it's quite - quite boring," Tomas replied, sounding as if boring was exactly what he wanted. Haruka chuckled.

"Right," she said slowly. She nodded to the pair and turned to leave.

"Haruka?" the King called. She turned around. "Do you know why we have that stupid marriage law?"

"Because it's a stupid, sexist law that dates back to the times when women were thought of only as breeding stock?" Haruka replied calmly. The King gave her a Look.

"No, sprout. It's because our family has a history of cold-feet of sorts."

"Excuse me?"

"A true royal of Uranus never declares his or her feelings unless it is absolutely, positively necessary. That law is designed to make it necessary." He laughed loudly. "Hell, how do you think I ever got the nerve up to propose to your mother?"

Haruka smiled. She could remember bits and pieces of her mother - her sweet smile, her soft voice, and her kind grey-green eyes.

"Mama loved you, though," Haruka said. King Uranus nodded.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know that? She told me that she was more scared of her feelings that I was of mine." the King smiled sadly, as he always did when he thought of his late wife.

"Papa..." Haruka said softly. The King chuckled loudly.

"But why am I telling you that? You're married. You proposed and all that, so -"

"Actually, it was Michiru who proposed to me," Haruka corrected with a wry smile.

"Ha! Good for her! I knew I liked that girl the first I saw her! Reprimanding you for being disrespectful to Tomas. She's got spirit, that one." The King's right eyebrow twitched as he got that same mischievous look as his daughter. "And she's absolutely gorgeous, too. I mean, what a body!"

"Papa!" Haruka exclaimed. Tomas looked horrified. The King just laughed again.

\--- 

"No," Setsuna said firmly. Queen Serenity scowled at the senshi of time.

"But, Setsuna!" she protested.

"Serenity-sama, you made me promise, remember? I cannot let you interfere with them!" Setsuna replied. Serenity made a face.

"I know, but they are never going to get together on their own," Serenity grumbled, sounding more like her fourteen-year-old daughter than the respected Queen that she was.

"You don't know that. I have faith in that pair," Setsuna replied. "Who knows? Maybe they'll realize their mutual affection while they're staying here in the castle."

"Pff," Serenity scoffed. "I am telling you, Setsuna, the royal families of Uranus and Neptune are famous for concealing their feelings."

"Yes, but do you really think Haruka and Michiru can both keep their hormones under control? Especially now that they're living together and sharing a bed and all?"

"They have been for going on five years now, haven't they?" Serenity retorted. Setsuna grinned. She loved arguing things out with Serenity. _Besides that_ , Setsuna smiled, _I_ _ **always**_ _win!_

"I'm telling you, they are going to be together soon. They are destined for each other. And, anyway, for all we know, they could already be sleeping together." Serenity almost fell out of her throne.

"That's impossible, they - " A glint came to Serenity's eyes. One that always frightened Setsuna.

"Serenity-sama?" Serenity wordlessly walked over to where the ginzuishou lay. "You - you can't interfere with them, remember? No making their hormones out of control or making them tell nothing but the truth or - "

"I'm not, Setsuna. Now hush." Serenity concentrated on the ginzuishou and began to whisper quietly while Setsuna watched nervously. "There!" Serenity finally said triumphantly.

"There what?"

"If they have sex while they're staying here, and according to you they will, then we'll be able to tell," Serenity replied.

"And how exactly will we be able to tell?" Setsuna asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Serenity leaned over and whispered the answer in her old friend's ear. Setsuna's eyes bugged out. "You - you can't be serious! You can **do** that?!" Serenity nodded. "Whatever will Michiru and Haruka say?"

"Oh, I don't think it will actually happen. But," Serenity smiled as a stray memory entered her mind. "I don't think they'll mind."

\--- 

_Darkness once again. The dream was starting again._

_"Could you warm me up?" Michiru heard her own voice ask before she felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. She could feel warm skin under her fingertips and strong hands gently caressing her bare back, pulling her closer and closer until they were pressed up against each other._

_She could feel the cold buttons on the other's shirt under her fingertips as she struggled to remove the pesky garment. Meanwhile, the other's hands were in her hair, cradling her head, keeping their mouths pressed together. The hands were removed for a moment, as the other wriggled out of the shirt, but their deep kiss continued._

_She reached around the other's back and unsnapped the other's bra, letting it fall, forgotten, to the ground. She put her arms around the other's neck and dragged her back onto the bed, on top of her. She moaned slightly as the other began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. She reached down and began massaging the other's breasts lightly, receiving a faint groan of pleasure for her efforts._

"Michiru!" Michiru looked at Haruka questioningly. Haruka grinned. "Are you with me now?"

"What?"

"You were completely gone on me for a second there. Are you OK?"

Michiru nodded, annoyed that these dreams were coming in the daytime, as well as the nighttime now. _But are they dreams? They're so clear and vivid. I've never had dreams like that before. Are they dreams or are they -_

"We're here, by the way," Haruka said, mildly amused at Michiru's spaciness.

"Here? Oh! Already?" Michiru said, stepping towards the castle. She stumbled slightly, only to be caught by Haruka's strong arms encircling her waist. _This touch, this warmth, this gentleness . . . Just like my dream . . ._

"Are you all right?" Haruka asked, unintentionally whispering in her ear. Michiru involuntarily shivered.

_'A - are you cold, Michiru?' the other asked nervously. Michiru nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around the other's neck._

_'Could you warm me up?'_

"Michiru!"

"Huh?" Haruka had let go of her and was looking at the smaller woman in concern.

"You're kind of scaring me here, sweetie. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Haruka asked, her concerned gaze penetrating. Michiru felt as if those eyes were looking into her very soul. She tore her eyes away from Haruka's.

"I'm fine, just kind of spacey today. Sorry."

"Haruka! Michiru!" Setsuna called, walking towards the couple.

"Setsuna!" Michiru said, happy the attention would be off of her for a while.

"Setsuna!" Haruka said. "Where's that key of yours? Hear a mysterious cat again?" Michiru poked Haruka in the arm while Setsuna glared at her.

"Don't start with me, Uranus." Setsuna turned and began walking toward the throne room. She hadn’t taken more than three steps before stopping to pin Haruka to the wall with a well-deserved glare. “I still remember where that baby picture of yours is hidden.”

Haruka swallowed nervously, suddenly finding the floor of immense interest. An amused chuckle from behind her reminded her that it was absolutely imperative that the picture Setsuna had control of never saw the light of day. Or moonlight.

Setsuna wouldn’t be so cruel as to broadcast a picture of an infant Haruka, lying naked on a bearskin rug across the galaxy…would she?

Michiru tried to hide her smile at Haruka’s flustered state. She had no idea exactly which picture Setsuna meant. All she knew was that the mere mention of it made Haruka turn ashen with a rather cute fear. Maybe she should collaborate with Setsuna on this…if it was truly that embarrassing, it would be best for her to have possession of it. After all, she was in l-

Michiru tore her gaze from Haruka’s blushing face. _I have to stop thinking like that. One of these days I’m going to slip and then where will I be?_

Firmly putting those thoughts from her mind, Michiru took a step forward and laid a hand on Haruka’s back.

“Shall we?”

Haruka grinned bashfully at Michiru and swept out a hand.

“After you, dear wife of mine.”

Michiru laughed.

Setsuna rolled her eyes.

\--- 

Serenity smiled at her senshi from her hidden vantage point. They had just arrived and were awaiting her. The two newlyweds, Haruka and Michiru, stood near Setsuna, their bodies close together. Haruka's hand was at the small of Michiru's back, her head tilted slightly as she listened to Michiru. Her customary smirk had softed to a gentle smile.

Serenity shook her head. No way. It couldn't have been that fast.

She walked into the room, the swishing of her skirts announcing her prescence before she spoke. Haruka's gaze raised from her wife, her loving smile breaking into a wide grin.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Serenity stuck her tongue out at them.

"Good morning. I'm so glad you could come, even though it is supposed to be your honeymoon."

Michiru smiled at Serenity, her eyes gentle. "Nowhere in the galaxy is better than being near those you love."

Setsuna coughed into her fist. Serenity stuck her tongue out at her. Turning her mind back to the matters at hand. she looked over at Haruka and Michiru. "A delegation from Venus will be arriving next month. We'll be having a reception for them in the evening when they arrive." She paused, grimacing. "I'm sorry, but Prince Itanhe shall be with them."

Haruka growled low in her chest. Michiru lowered her gaze to the floor, wondering why the sound of Haruka getting upset on her behalf caused a thrill to shoot through her.

"Haruka...please rememeber how hard it is to clean blood from marble."

Haruka nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"And also remember that if he does or says anything untoward Michiru, you do have a legal right to beat him to within an inch of his life." Setsuna smiled demurely as she spoke. Haruka grinned wolfishly.

\--- 

_Darkness again. She couldn't see anything._

_"Could you warm me up?" Michiru heard her own voice ask before she felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. She could feel warm skin under her fingertips and strong hands gently caressing her bare back, pulling her closer and closer until they were pressed up against eachother._

_She could feel the cold buttons on the other's shirt under her fingertips as she struggled to remove the pesky garment. Meanwhile, the other's hands were in her hair, cradling her head, keeping their mouths pressed together. The hands were removed for a moment, as the other wriggled out of the shirt, but their deep kiss continued._

_She reached around the other's back and unsnapped the other's bra, letting it fall, forgotten, to the ground. She put her arms around the other's neck and dragged her back onto the bed, on top of her. She moaned slightly as the other began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. She reached down and began massaging the other's breasts lightly, receiving a faint groan of pleasure for her efforts._

_Michiru pulled the other back up for a kiss. She let her fingers travel lightly down the other's chest and down the stomach. She stopped when she reached edge of the other's pants. With a light smile to herself, she began to unzip the pants with one hand, while her other hand reached down inside of them, underneath everything, wanting to search, to explore._

Michiru's hands continued their exploration, the warm body before her arching into her touch. The smell of her lover's arousal wafted up to her, causing her to smile. Her fingers were doused in the other's arousal as she felt her way.

"M-Michiru?" The soft question was punctuated by a deep groan as the other's hips gyrated against her fingers, seeking more of her touch.

Michiru captured the other's mouth again, delving deeply into the other's mouth with her tongue. Her fingers slid over the small bundle of nerves at the apex of the other's opening. A gasp sounded against her mouth. A series of circles around the small bundle brought an even more impassioned moan.

"P-please!"

Michiru's fingers continued their teasing for a scant moment more before the other stiffened above her and collapsed. Michiru pressed gentle kisses against the other's sweaty neck and shoulder, smiling to herself. This dream was starting to get fun.

She began to slip back into a deeper sleep when callused hands began tracing a path up her sides. They teased over the sides of her breasts, making her shift under the solid weight of her lover.

Gentle kisses were pressed against the side of her neck as her legs parted to allow a muscled thigh to nestle against her center. The weight of the other lifted from her torso. She felt a gentle caress against her face and smiled. Her smile quickly disappeared into a gasp as her nipple was engulfed in a warm mouth. The warm thigh against her wetness raised her arousal from a simmer to a rolling boil.

Her hands threaded through her lover's hair, holding her head against her breast. A long moan erupted from her as the other laved her nipple with her tongue.

Michiru's eyes opened into the darkness of her shared bedroom with Haruka. Her body was aflame with rampant arousal. Her arms were wrapped around Haruka's shoulders, holding her wife closely. Haruka's firmly muscled thigh was planted between Michiru's legs, her wetness grinding against her wife. Michiru opened her mouth to ask what was going on when Haruka raised her head and captured Michiru's mouth in an impassioned kiss.

The gently passionate kiss sent whatever remained of her resistance on a permenant trip. The arousal enflamed within her by Haruka's kiss arched her hips into Haruka's thigh as she moaned into her lover's mouth.

"Yes...yes!" Michiru's hands clutched at Haruka's back as she drew closer and closer. Haruka lowered her head and captured Michiru's other nipple in her mouth.

Michiru's eyes opened wide as the sensations registered within her. Her mind blanked as her fingers dug into Haruka's back. Haruka's hands clasped her hips, guiding her through her orgasm.

As the sensations ebbed, her arms remained clutched around Haruka's shoulders. Haruka smoothed her hair as her breathing steadied. Michiru opened her eyes and stared up at Haruka.

"Hey." Haruka smiled gently down at her.

"Hey."

Haruka glanced down at Michiru's lips then her gaze shot back up to Michiru's eyes. Michiru felt Haruka nervously playing with her hair. She smiled shyly up at her wife.

Haruka let loose a sigh and leaned in, gently kissing Michiru. Michiru nearly cried at the tenderness of Haruka's kiss. Their lips pressed together in a chaste exchange of unspoken emotion.

When they broke apart, they were blushing and smiling.

_I never would have thought it was possible for Haruka to be so tender..._

Michiru felt her heart melt as she pulled Haruka down for another kiss.

\--- 

"Good evening, Ai-san." Michiru smiled at the visiting Venusian delegate. Her poise and demeanor were no less than perfectly attentive. Her mind, however, still dwelled on what happened that fatefully delicious night a few weeks ago.

The night her marriage was consummated.

She could feel the blush wanting to tinge her cheeks. She firmly turned her thoughts elsewhere, her head turning to scan the room. Her eyes fell on the tall figure across the room.

The cut of the tuxedo accentuated the broad shoulders and trim hips. The whiteness of the shirt set off the light tan. The attractive lines of the face were set in a wide grin as a laugh erupted.

Michiru wondered why it was that she had agreed to marry Haruka. This desire that crowded her thoughts was unbearable now that she knew what it was like to be with her.

The tall blond would never see her as more than a friend. The fact they had slept togther just meant they neeeded to release some tension.

The dashing blonde in the tux wasn't in love with her.

"Michi...long time no see." Itanhe's sickly sweet voice sounded in her ear, a foghorn of ill intent.

"Good evening, Itanhe-san. How are you doing this evening?" Michiru gritted her teeth as she smiled at him. If she stuck with this for a moment, she would be able to excuse herself without being unforgivably rude.

Itanhe ignored her question, throwing his arm around her shoulders and peering down the front of her dress. "Michi, you don't have to play like that with me! We were going to be married!" He grinned at her widely as she tried to duck from his unwelcome embrace. "Why don't you come up to my room after this shindig is over and I can show you what you're missing?"

Michiru no longer needed to duck his embrace, for his arm had abruptly disappeared from around her shoulders. His smile had shifted to pained grimace.

Michiru stared in wonder at the scene before her. Haruka had Itanhe's offending arm twisted up behind his back with one hand. Her green eyes blazed with a hatred that, by rights, should have incinerated Itanhe where he stood.

"Cur, you have offended my lady's honor. Choose your weapon, and I'll trounce you at dawn." Haruka's hissed challenge sounded loudly in the suddenly still room. Haruka pushed him away abruptly. Itanhe tripped on his feet, sprawling on the floor. He looked around the room. Eyes bored into him from all around. His face flushed as he scrambled to his feet.

"Swords!"

Haruka smiled slowly, her eyes cold. "Very well. My second shall contact you."

Itanhe nodded and strode from the room. As he left, the room buzzed with renewed conversation. Haruka released a sigh and turned to Michiru. Haruka flushed with embarassment.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that. I, uh...I don't know why I did that. Sorry." Haruka ducked her head, her cheeks tinged red.

Michiru laughed slightly. "I was wondering what took you so long."

Haruka looked at her, puzzled. The light clicked and she broke into a grin.

"Well, I had to push some people out of my way. Apparently, they didn't recognize that I had an emergency to take care of."

Michiru smiled as pleasure flooded her. Haruka's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Come on...let's mingle."

\--- 

_Darkness again. She couldn't see anything._

_"Could you warm me up?" Michiru heard her own voice ask before she felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. She could feel warm skin under her fingertips and strong hands gently caressing her bare back, pulling her closer and closer until they were pressed up against eachother._

_She could feel the cold buttons on the other's shirt under her fingertips as she struggled to remove the pesky garment. Meanwhile, the other's hands were in her hair, cradling her head, keeping their mouths pressed together. The hands were removed for a moment, as the other wriggled out of the shirt, but their deep kiss continued._

_She reached around the other's back and unsnapped the other's bra, letting it fall, forgotten, to the ground. She put her arms around the other's neck and dragged her back onto the bed, on top of her. She moaned slightly as the other began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. She reached down and began massaging the other's breasts lightly, receiving a faint groan of pleasure for her efforts._

_Michiru pulled the other back up for a kiss. She let her fingers travel lightly down the other's chest and down the stomach. She stopped when she reached edge of the other's pants. With a light smile to herself, she began to unzip the pants with one hand, while her other hand reached down inside of them, underneath everything, wanting to search, to explore._

_Suddenly, the other was gone. Completely off of her._

_Michiru looked around, as her vision finally began to return. The other had her back to her and was breathing heavily as she put her bra and shirt back on._

_"What - ?" Michiru heard herself say in confusion. The other, now fully clothed, turned around._

_"I can't," Haruka said, closing her eyes. "I - we can't. It's wrong. It's so wrong, Michiru."_

"Michiru?"

Michiru shook her head. This was worrisome. The dreams were intruding on her thoughts at the worst times. She turned her head and smiled at her wife, ignoring the niggling feeling that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes?"

Haruka smiled at her, worry creasing her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Haruka didn't look as though she believed her. "Really."

"Ok...I just came by to let you know I have to meet with Itanhe and his second."

Michiru pushed away the memory of Haruka speaking those hurtful words and pulled the taller woman into a embrace. "Who is your second?"

"I managed to get ahold of Prince Endymion and he's agreed to stand with me." Haruka stared into the distance, her thoughts hidden behind her clouded eyes. "He's talking to Princess Usagi right now."

Michiru nodded and tucked herself under Haruka's chin. Strong arms encircled her in a protective embrace.

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?"

Haruka took a deep breath, the smell of Michiru's hair filling her lungs. "Beat the ever living crap out of him? Yeah."

Michiru laughed shortly. "I meant fight for me." Haruka didn't say a word. "Nobody has ever done that for me before."

Haruka cleared her throat. "Well, what sort of wife would I be if I didn't take care of you?" She lifted Michiru's chin and smiled tenderly down at her. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll be back before you know it." With that, she ducked her head and pressed a gentle kiss to Michiru's lips before leaving the room.

Michiru remained in their room, her heart swirling with confusion.

\--- 

Haruka smiled coldly at Itanhe from across the table. The Venusian prince shifted nervously in his seat, a half hearted sneer directed at her.

"Shall we then agree on first blood?"

Haruka nodded shortly, her lips drawing back into a chilling smile.

Itanhe nodded, trying to appear nonchalant. The effect was ruined quite thoroughly by the glass of wine that he spilled onto his trousers as he tried to replace it on the table..

Endymion and Itanhe's second shook hands in agreement of the conditions for the duel. Haruka knew the other man had introduced himself by name. She just didn't care.

"I have one condition before I agree to this." Haruka's low statement halted Itanhe and his second as they began rising from their chairs. "When I win, you are never to approach my wife again." Haruka smiled slowly, her eyes showing no warmth or mercy. "Next time, it will be to the death."

Itanhe nodded mutely, too cowed to put forth any sort of bravado. He fled the room quickly, his second hot on his heels.

Haruka almost laughed as they fled.

Almost.

\--- 

Michiru stared out the window into the encroaching darkness. The low whistle of the wind outside the window offered little comfort. Haruka would be back soon.

And with her, she'd bring pain.

What did it mean, 'it's so wrong'? Their actions? Their feelings? There was only one wrong, and that was to deny themselves pleasure. To deny their feelings.

If indeed Haruka had any for her other than friendship and bedmate.

There lay the crux of the problem, didn't it? Michiru had no idea as to what lay in Haruka's heart.

Michiru stared blindly into the darkness that resembled her mood. At least she knew that she was enough to slake Haruka's lust.

That would be enough.

It had to be.

A soft knock at the door turned her head. A tousled blond head poked in through the doorway. Michiru's dark mood lifted as she spotted her wife.

"Haruka...how did it go?"

Haruka grimaced and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. She crossed the room in three long strides, taking Michiru into her arms abruptly.

"I just want this to be over." Was it just wishful thinking on Michiru's part that made it sound like Haruka wanted to say more?

Before she could think on it any further, Haruka's mouth covered hers in an impassioned kiss. Michiru moaned low in her throat and melted into Haruka's embrace.

Strong hands pushed her nightgown open before wrapping around her and drawing their bodies flush. Their passion filled them with an insistent fire, stripping them of pretense. Their hands tore at their clothing, seeking the closeness of heated flesh.

Haruka's mouth traced paths over Michiru's neck and shoulders as her hands cupped and caressed her wife's breasts. A low groan slipped from her as she thought of the implication of what she was doing. She was making love to her wife.

Michiru pulled Haruka's mouth to hers, pressing an insistent kiss to the other woman's lips. The heat radiating from Haruka's body was intoxicating, drawing Michiru in. She opened her eyes as she felt the first touch of Haruka's wetness againt her. Her lover stared down at her with passion darkened eyes. Michiru absently realized they had made it to the bed before abandoning that line of thought. She pulled Haruka down to her, pressing their bodies together as they began to grind together.

Blind mumbling of mindless babble filled the air as they strove for yet more...more contact, more kisses, more closeness. Their straining bodies arched together as they found the oneness they sought.

Afterward, they lay, limp and spent, dozing lightly before succumbing to the pull of sleep.

\--- 

_Darkness again. She couldn't see anything._

_"Could you warm me up?" Michiru heard her own voice ask before she felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on hers. She could feel warm skin under her fingertips and strong hands gently caressing her bare back, pulling her closer and closer until they were pressed up against each other._

_She could feel the cold buttons on the other's shirt under her fingertips as she struggled to remove the pesky garment. Meanwhile, the other's hands were in her hair, cradling her head, keeping their mouths pressed together. The hands were removed for a moment, as the other wriggled out of the shirt, but their deep kiss continued._

_She reached around the other's back and unsnapped the other's bra, letting it fall, forgotten, to the ground. She put her arms around the other's neck and dragged her back onto the bed, on top of her. She moaned slightly as the other began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. She reached down and began massaging the other's breasts lightly, receiving a faint groan of pleasure for her efforts._

_Michiru pulled the other back up for a kiss. She let her fingers travel lightly down the other's chest and down the stomach. She stopped when she reached edge of the other's pants. With a light smile to herself, she began to unzip the pants with one hand, while her other hand reached down inside of them, underneath everything, wanting to search, to explore._

_Suddenly, the other was gone. Completely off of her._

_Michiru looked around, as her vision finally began to return. The other had her back to her and was breathing heavily as she put her bra and shirt back on._

_"What - ?" Michiru heard herself say in confusion. The other, now fully clothed, turned around._

_"I can't," Haruka said, closing her eyes. "I - we can't. It's wrong. It's so wrong, Michiru."_

_Michiru stared at Haruka, who had opened her eyes, but was looking away._

_"I - You don't know what you're doing right now, Michiru," Haruka said finally. "And I'm not going to take advantage of that." She turned to leave., but paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry," she almost whispered before shutting the door behind her._

Michiru sat up abruptly in the bed she shared with Haruka. Her trembling hand shot to her mouth, touching on lips that still felt her lover's kisses from the night before.

It wasn't a dream. It had happened.

Haruka...

Michiru scrambled from the bed and dashed towards the door of the empty room, needing to find Haruka before it was too late. Her mind stumbled along as she pulled on clothing.

She brought up abruptly short by the sudden roiling of her stomach. She took shallow breaths, attempting to get the nausea under control.

It didn't work.

Afterward, while staring into the toilet, Michiru made a mental note to seek out the doctor. Her stomach did not expel it's contents unless there was something seriously wrong.

Michiru flushed, then washed her mouth out and resumed her single minded search for Haruka.

She hoped she wouldn't be too late. She really wanted to see Itanhe brought to his knees by her wife.

She had to stop once more on the way to the common ground for dueling. Her stomach was not cooperating with her this morning. Directly after straightening out the dashing lunkhead, she was going to the doctor.

_I hope that idiot Itanhe hasn't done anything yet,_ was all she could think as she drew nearer.

In the dim morning light, a small group could be seen, gathered near the large tree. Michiru picked out her wife easily, the image of the tall blond's figure etched into her memory.

They measured out a few paces and assumed their stances. Haruka was relaxed in her stance, appearing almost negligent. Itanhe immediately took on the ineffectual courtier pose that so many favored, with his free arm arched up over the head. Michiru could tell Haruka was grinning.

Michiru shook her head and walked at a measured pace. There was no rush now. She should have known better.

The attending doctor gave the signal for them to begin. Itanhe immediately began blindly jabbing at Haruka, who parried his attempts easily. He lunged towards her heart.

His sword landed a few feet away. His hand clutched at his arm as he glared at Haruka.

"That hurt!"

Haruka smiled mirthlessly. "Remember that, and know this.." Haruka's voice lowered to a menacing purr as her eyes narrowed. "Dying hurts much worse."

Itanhe paled and nodded. He turned and caught sight of Michiru. He almost tripped over himself in his efforts to get as far away from her as possible.

Haruka turned her head and caught Michiru's eyes. Smiling, the tall woman strode towards her lover.

"What are you doing out of bed? I was going to be right back." A low buzzing in her ears nearly drowned out the tall woman's words.

"I know...I just needed to tell you-" The rest of Michiru's statement was lost as blackness overwhelmed her senses.

\--- 

Michiru blinked her eyes open, the bright light shining on her face. Scowling, she held up her hand to block the brightness as she looked around. Through an open doorway, she saw Haruka arguing with the doctor. The tall woman seemed quite upset, her hands making sharp gestures in the air as she whispered furiously. The doctor pulled out a paper and showed her a line near the bottom.

She could have sworn that it was not possible for someone to become that pale. As Michiru continued to stare, Haruka raised her eyes and looked directly at her. Upon seeing that she was awake, Haruka swayed slightly on her feet. The doctor looked over and smiled.

"Michiru! Excellent, I'm glad to see that you are none the worse for the wear."

"The only thing wrong seems to be my thirst and my stomach."

The doctor nodded and unhooked Michiru's chart from the foot of the bed, making a brief notation. "How long has your stomach been acting up?"

"Just since I woke up today."

The doctor nodded and made another notation. "I see...ok, then. Haruka?"

The spooked blond slowly walked toward the bed. It almost appeared as though she were walking towards her own execution.

"Normally, I run a battery of tests on those in your situation, but since I assume this was achieved through extraordinary means, we're going to assume for now that you're both in excellent health, since nothing showed up the in the preliminary scan. We will, of course, have to schedule tests for later, just to make sure there won't be any problems."

Michiru blinked. "Situation? Tests?"

The doctor looked at her, suprised. "You don't know?" Michiru shook her head. "You're pregnant." Michiru paled. The doctor handed over the printout that Haruka had been shown. It listed information about the fetus that was now growing within her. The few facts listed on the sheet included two names near the bottom.

Donor one: Michiru of Neptune. Donor Two: Haruka of Uranus.

Michiru was very thankful that she was lying down. "I...I think I'm going to faint again."

Merciful blackness swam up and consumed her conciousness.

\--- 

When Michiru awoke once more, the brightness was gone. A stillness greeted her as she scanned the room for any sign of her recalcitrant lover. Her eyes immediately gravitated to the slumped blond form that occupied one of the uncomfortable chairs across the room.

"You're awake." The gentle greeting sounded from beside her bed. Michiru turned her head to find Serenity standing next to her. At the sound of Serenity's voice, Haruka stood from her chair and calmly strode toward the bed, stopping across from her Queen. The tips of her long fingers brushed slightly against Michiru's bedspread covered leg as her gaze remained steady on her Queen. "I've been waiting, so I don't have to say this more than once."

"Let's get on with this, then." Haruka rubbed the back of her neck. "How the hell did I become a father?"

"Magic?" Michiru stared blankly at Serenity. Serenity shifted nervously. "Okay! I used the Ginzuishou to do it. If you two...did...things...here, then one of you would end up, you know...pregnant." Serenity rubbed her temples in frustration. "My god, I sound like Usagi! It's just that Pluto and I got into a discussion and I wanted to help, but she said it wasn't necessary..." Serenity trailed off with a helpless expression.

Michiru reached out and caught Haruka's hand, stopping her from tearing a hole in the blanket. "As thankful as I am to have this chance, why did you not ask us first?'

Serenity looked back and forth between them. "You must be joking. You two are the stubbornest progeny from the two stubbornest royal houses that this Kingdom has ever seen!"

Haruka flushed. "I woulda liked to have been asked if I wanted a kid..." She trailed off slightly, her fingers worrying the bedspread again. "I mean...we just got married."

Serenity smiled wanly. "Lots of couples conceive during the honeymoon."

Michiru raised her eyebrow. "Not many lesbian ones." Serenity had the grace to look embarrassed. "You shouldn't have done it." Serenity looked away from them, her cheeks flushed in shame. "Thank you."

Serenity raised her head and smiled widely. "You're welcome." Her eyes widened as her gaze dropped to their entwined hands, resting on the bedspread. "This means I-"

"Win the bet. Yes." Setsuna smiled at Haruka and Michiru. "How are the parents-to-be?"

Haruka coughed into her fist and muttered a positive response. Michiru smiled slightly, hiding the pain that laced through her elation.

Serenity smiled widely. "I won the bet."

Setsuna shook her head. "Remember that there is such a thing as a sore loser, my Queen. And we never actually bet anything on this, did we?"

"No, but that's not important! This means I was right, and you were wrong!" Serenity laughed, her glee plainly showing.

Setsuna merely lifted her eyebrow.

"Anyway. Neptune, I have a present for you." Haruka's eyes widened as Setsuna extended a picture to the prone woman. "Consider it a belated wedding present."

Michiru turned the picture over and promptly laughed.

The large print was of a happily smiling blond baby, pudgy little arms pushing up from the large white bearskin rug that lay on the floor. Dimples winked out at the world from the twin globes of the pudgy little tushie, visible to the world.

Haruka stood frowning, her arms crossed over her chest. Michiru held up the picture, her laughter threading through her speech.

"Can I get a now picture?"

An immediate blush suffused Haruka's cheeks.

\--- 

"I cannot believe you have a baby picture of you naked on a bearskin rug. What were your parents thinking?" Michiru shook her head in wonder as she smiled softly down at the picture.

They had retired to their room soon after the revelation. Serenity had assured them that they could take the day for themselves, since she felt responsible for their current situation. They had scheduled their next visits to the doctor for the following day, wishing to get the tests out of the way as soon as possible.

Haruka stared at Michiru's flat stomach, her palm itching to be laid on the smooth skin. She was going to have a child. With Michiru. Their child was growing in her wife's belly. She and Michiru were going to be parents.

Haruka nearly jumped when Michiru reached over and pulled her hand over, placing it palm down on her still flat stomach.

"You're...you're more than welcome to..."

The thankful reverence and barely contained excitement that filled the grin that Haruka flashed at her was enough to convince Michiru that this was the right thing, with the right person.

Haruka spread her palm over the lower part of her wife's stomach, directly over where their child was growing. Gentle adoration shone from the tall woman who leaned close and whispered softly.

"Hello, little one. Your mommy and I already love you very much and can't wait to meet you." Haruka leaned over, her head canted as she listened intently. "No, I'm sure we won't have any problem making sure you're spoiled rotten. Your mommy will be in charge of making sure you have clean diapers." A pillow landed on the back of Haruka's head. "Ok, ok, fine, I'll do it. You see how your mommy treats me? Makes me wonder why I love the brat."

Haruka stilled and pressed a kiss to Michiru's stomach before standing.

"Excuse me." Haruka turned and fled from the room at high speed, her long legs eating up the carpet. By the time the stunned Michiru made it to the doorway, the tall woman had dissapeared.

\--- 

Her lengthy stride ate up the ground as she walked through the Palace, seeking an escape, any escape. She glanced out a window as she passed by, then turned on her heel and stalked back to the door leading outside. She flung it open and strode out the door, seeking the man she had glimsped through the window.

"Dammit, Endymion, where the hell are you?!"

"Right here, blind woman." Haruka whirled, glaring at the Prince, who had appeared behind her.

"I need advice."

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with why Michiru fainted?"

Haruka dashed a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "Yes."

Endymion gestured to a clearing and they began walking, Haruka lost in her memories of the day.

"I told her I love her."

"And she fainted?"

"No...later, when I was talking to the baby." Haruka took a few steps before she realized that Endymion was no longer next to her.

The Prince stared at her, disbeliving shock lining his features.

"She's PREGNANT?"

Haruka sighed deeply. "Yeah. With my kid."

Endymion's shocked gaze dropped to Haruka's crotch.

"Not that, you pervert. No..." Haruka turned her head, staring at the distant hedges. "Serenity apparently decided to make it so that if Michiru and I were to...consummate our marriage here, then one of us would end up pregnant."

"You're kidding." Haruka shook her head. "You're...not kidding." Endymion rubbed his forehead, attempting to stave off the blossoming pain. "Michiru is carrying your child."

"Yes."

"Leaving aside the whole 'you weren't asked for your input thing'...I'm going to assume the pregnancy's...You told her you love her?"

The squeak at the end of Endymion's convoluted question forced a short laugh from the tall blond.

"Yeah."

Endymion stared at her for a long moment.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They stood for a long moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"So now what?"

Haruka smiled sadly. "That's what I was going to ask you."

"Well...did she seem upset?"

"About the pregnancy or..."

"No, your little confession." Endymion tried to keep his grinning in check. Jupiter and Venus each owed him now. He knew being the only other masculine member of their group would pay off eventually.

"I don't know."

"Wait...you didn't stick around to find out what she said?" Haruka shook her head, staring at the ground. A solid punch landed on her shoulder. "You idiot!"

"Hey! Who's the one who had to get all of his girlfriend's friends to find out if she liked him first!"

"At least I stayed to find out what she said after I told her I love her!"

Haruka glared at Endymion for a long moment. Her intent glare was distracted by a lone figure that appeared in the doorway behind him.

Endymion was tempted to turn around and see what had caused the color to drain from Haruka's face like that. He had a sneaking suspicion he would be superfluous soon, so he moved to leave. A death grip latched onto his arm, preventing him from moving while he tried to pry Haruka's whitened fingers from his arm.

"Haruka..." The soft call of her name sent shivers down the tall woman's spine. Her wife....her pregnant wife...was slowly walking towards her.

"Mi-" The first attempt to greet her wife was a high pitched squeak, more reminiscent of new boots than her voice. "Michiru. What brings you to the gardens?"

Michiru shook her head.

"Unless you want Endymion to find out about what happened when we told my mother, I suggest we return to our room."

Endymion hadn't thought it was possible for a human to turn quite that shade of white.

"Y-yes, dear."

Michiru smiled slightly and held out her hand. Dread lined Haruka's face as she took Michiru's hand and tucked it into the crook of her arm, leading them into the Palace. The tall woman shot one last, beseeching glance back at Endymion, who was trying his hardest to stifle his laughter until they got inside.

The door had not yet latched when Endymion's laughter roared from him, doubling him over with mirth.

This was entirely far too good.

When they told Queen Neptune, hmm? He wondered what could have happened to to have caused Haruka such fear.

Shaking his head, he returned to his leisurely walk through the gardens, certain that he would eventually find out as much of the story as he was comfortable with.

\--- 

The door clicked shut with an echoing finality, pooling the dread in the pit of Haruka's stomach. She stared at the floor, certain that the contentment she had tasted was all that she would ever get.

"You remembered what happened that night."

"Yes." There was no use denying it. Michiru was going to think she was a terrible person, unfit to raise their child. Haruka closed her eyes and waited for the pronouncement.

Gentle warmth moved closer as a delicate hand was placed on Haruka's shoulder.

"Can you ever forgive me for being so brazen?"

Haruka's head snapped up. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be yelling at her, telling her...

"Forgive? You?" Half words spluttered from her mouth, as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

Michiru smiled sadly and pulled away.

"No! You don't need to be forgiven, it was my fault, I almost..."

Michiru cupped her lover's cheek gently, her smile tinged with sadness.

"You had the courage and the presence of mind to stop me from doing something I might have regretted. You protected me, took care of me..." Michiru laughed slightly. "You've always done that. I know you'll make a wonderful parent. If you..." Michiru closed her eyes. "If you want to raise...our baby...together."

"I..." The tears fought to rise and spill as she reached out, grasping her wife by the shoulders, seeking some form of grounding. "We...Yes."

A tear slid from Michiru's eye, cascading over her cheek.

"You want to raise...our child...with me?"

"Yes." Haruka's tears were flowing freely over her cheeks now, the torrent released by the emotion of the moment. "I want to be with you...while you increase...when you have midnight cravings...when you're aching and bitchy."

Michiru laughed, her smile teary but hopeful. Haruka smiled down at her, fear colored by hope clouding her eyes.

"You'd bring me pickles and ice cream?"

"I'd sleep on the couch while you were going through that phase, but yes, I would."

"You'd change the dirty diapers?"

Haruka flushed, the memory of her earlier talk with their child flooding back to her. "Yes..."

"You'll love me forever?"

Haruka stilled, her serious boring into her wife. The silence hung between them, possible answers flooding through the tall woman's mind.

With a deep breath, she shed her fear and stepped into her new life.

"Through this life and the next, until time no longer has meaning. I promise you now...even in death, I will never leave you."

A sob tore from Michiru's throat. She flung herself into Haruka's embrace, the tall woman catching her effortlessly. Michiru's sobs were buried in Haruka's collar, her tears soaking the soft fabric.

"I love you...I love you...I love you..." Michiru's litany soothed the last of Haruka's fear, freeing the lighthearted joy that she had never thought she could experience.

\--- 

Much later, they lay together, their lust sated. Haruka's fingers idly traced random patterns on the smooth skin of Michiru's stomach. The reclining woman smiled widely as she recalled a stray comment her wife had made a few weeks ago, before all this had started.

"Hey, Haruka?" A blond head rose, the curious gaze meeting her own smiling one. "Do you still not like Uranus' laws?"


End file.
